Loving her was red
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Nowy Orlean. Klaus skrywa sekret, dotycz ący jego pożywiania się. Pomaga mu czaro wnica Davina, chcąca poznać przyczynę pr oblemów przyjaciela. Nie wie, że tym sam ym przywoła jego najboleśniejsze wspomni enia, związane z pewną blondwłosą wampir zycą...
1. Incurable wounds

_"Czas, im bardziej jest pusty, tym szybciej płynie. Życie pozbawione znaczenia przemyka obok, jak pociąg niezatrzymujący się na stacji."- _Carlos Ruiz Zafon, „Cień Wiatru"

XXX

Spomiędzy warg kobiety wydobył się cichy jęk. To był ostatni dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydała, zanim opadła bez życia na brudną podłogę. Z dywanu uniosły się tumany kurzu. Pełne szoku spojrzenie nieznajomej zostało utkwione w butach mężczyzny.

Pochylił się i powoli przejechał palcami po jej powiekach, zamykając tym samym oczy. Z ran na jej szyi wciąż sączyła się krew. Ten widok sprawił, że wokół jego gardła zacisnęła się niewidzialna pięść. Tak było za każdym razem od _tamtego wydarzenia_.

To ironiczne, że widok krwi wprowadzał go w panikę. Był to podstawowy element jego egzystencji, w tym sposób pożywiał się od tysiąca lat. Uwielbiał wysysać ostatnie krople z ofiary, czuć, jak jej tętno zwalnia, a ciało wiotczeje w jego ramionach. Uwielbiał. Do _tamtego wydarzenia_.

Do pokoju weszła Davina. Obrzuciła pokój zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, a gdy zauważyła ciało na ziemi, westchnęła. Podeszła do mężczyzny i uspokajającym gestem pomasowała jego ramię. Czuła, jak jego ciało drży.

-Chodźmy stąd, Klaus.- wyszeptała.

Spojrzał się na nią z tak zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, że poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Gdy chwiejnym krokiem opuścili pomieszczenie, zadał jej pytanie, a jego głos niemal ociekał goryczą.

-Jak ty ze mną wytrzymujesz?

XXX

Davina była czarownicą z Nowego Orleanu, zaprzyjaźnioną z jego starym kompanem, Marcelem. Wyczuła w nim coś niepokojącego już przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Była zaintrygowana, więc tego samego wieczoru śledziła go, gdy udał się na kolację. Klaus dziękował już setki razy za to, że przyszła do jego pokoju właśnie wtedy, gdy siedział skulony pod ścianą w konwulsyjnych drgawkach i wymiotował krwią. Nie wiedział, jak poradziłby sobie bez jej pomocy.

Od tamtego dnia, Davina stała się jedynym powiernikiem jego sekretu. Klaus był w pułapce; próbował pić krew z torebek, jednak jego natura ciągnęła do starodawnego pożywania się z żyły, które wiązało się z tymi dziwnymi atakami. Po każdym dniu spędzonym razem wiedźma próbowała coraz usilniej odkryć przyczynę tego wszystkiego. Mężczyzna na ogół reagował wtedy agresją, a kilka godzin później znajdowała go całkowicie pijanego i majaczącego. Czasami z całego bełkotu była w stanie rozpoznać jedno, powtarzające się słowo. Care.

Postanowiła porozmawiać z jego rodzeństwem. Kol był zdenerwowany, szybko opróżnił szklankę whisky i nalał następną, unikając jej wzroku. Elijah natychmiast odprawił ją z kwitkiem, ale zdążyła zobaczyć bolesny grymas, wykrzywiający jego szlachetne oblicze.

Rebekah zastygła, zaciskając powieki, jakby chciała odpędzić nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

-Co o niej wiesz?- warknęła.

-Nic.- wyszeptała Davina, zastanawiając się, w co się wpakowała.

Wampirzyca niespokojnie krążyła po pokoju. Zatrzymała się przy regale i sięgnęła po kartonowe pudło z najwyższej półki. Grzebała w nim chwilę, po czym wyjęła pojedynczą fotografię. Podała ją czarownicy.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało Klausa, przytulającego jakąś dziewczynę. Trudno była go rozpoznać- w niczym nie przypominał chudego, bladego, wyniszczonego mężczyzny, jakiego poznała. Pierwszy raz widziała jego uśmiech i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że towarzyszą mu urocze dołeczki w policzkach. Słońce zalewało go swoim blaskiem, wydobywając rudawe refleksy z włosów, sprawiając, że jego zęby lśniły jak perły. Jego szaroniebieskie oczy śmiały się, jakby nie znały jeszcze goryczy, którą teraz nosiły w sobie każdego dnia.

Dziewczyna lśniła własnym, wewnętrznym światłem. Przyćmiewała słońce. Miała piękne, kręcone włosy mieniące się złotem, bystre, błękitne spojrzenie otoczone wachlarzem ciemnych rzęs i malinowe wargi, rozciągnięte w najszerszym, najśliczniejszym uśmiechu, jaki Davina widziała. Ze zdjęcia wydzierała wyjątkowa, niepowtarzalna atmosfera czułości i opieki, ale też pewnej silnej namiętności, zaklętej w ich uśmiechach, które zatrzymały jej tajemnicę.

-Oni się kochają.- wyszeptała, patrząc się na Rebekah. Blondynka miała wyraz twarzy, jakby połknęła coś gorzkiego. Z sentymentem spojrzała na zdjęcie, a w jej oczach coś rozbłysło.- Kim ona jest?

-Największą słabością Nika.-wycedziła wampirzyca, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku.- Jego jedyną miłością. Moją…przyjaciółką.

Zamrugała, jakby ocknęła się z transu i szybko otarła łzę. Z powrotem przybrała chłodną maskę na twarz.

-Powinnaś już iść.

-Czekaj…co się z nią stało?- wyrzuciła z siebie Davina, praktycznie wypchnięta z pokoju.

-Nie rozdrapuj tego. To omal nie zniszczyło Nika. Zostaw to w spokoju!- warknęła Rebekah i zatrzasnęła drzwi, zostawiając wiedźmę zszokowaną, zmieszaną i wciąż trzymającą fotografię w dłoni.

Nieraz próbowała porozmawiać z Klausem o jego przeszłości. Z miernym skutkiem.

„_Nie teraz." „Nieważne." „Nie twoja sprawa." „Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać." „Możesz się po prostu zamknąć i podać mi butelkę, kochana?"_

Podświadomie zaczęła nienawidzić tej całej Care. Niezaprzeczalnie skrzywdziła Klausa. Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób- wykorzystała, zdradziła, porzuciła. Nieistotne. Ważne było, by go wyleczyć.

XXX

Wyszli z motelu i udali się do pobliskiego baru. Przy wejściu uderzył ich gwar rozmów i zapach papierosów. Zajęli stolik w kącie. Klaus jak zwykle zamówił whisky.

-Popadasz w alkoholizm.

Zmierzył ją lekko zirytowanym wspomnieniem.

-Mam tysiąc lat, droga. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że przez dekady wyćwiczyłem umysł, wyzbywając się ludzkich skłonności do nałogów. Picie, ze względu na moją mocną głowę, jest po prostu rutynowym zajęciem. Jestem koneserem.- westchnął, rozsmakowując się w trunku. Davina tego nie rozumiała. Podczas tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy zdarzyło jej się pić whisky, czuła się jakby ogień zżerał jej gardło. Nie należało to do przyjemnych doznań.

-Klaus, musimy porozmawiać.- już widziała, jak rozchyla usta, chcąc jak zwykle ją zbyć.-To się ciągnie za długo. Od tygodni po pożywieniu się masz ataki paniki, drgawki, czasami wymiotujesz.

-Radzę sobie już całkiem dobrze.- mruknął, przybierając nonszalancki ton.

-To zdecydowanie nie jest normalnie dla wampira. Mogę ci pomóc, ale musisz chcieć mojej pomocy.- ścisnęła jego dłoń.- Musisz mi opowiedzieć o Care.

Na dźwięk imienia wargi Klausa zadrżały, a rysy twarzy stwardniały. Wyglądało to, jakby to słowo uwalniało w organizmie mężczyzny truciznę.

-Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.- wycedził, próbując pohamować gniew. Dopił haustem resztę whisky i już zamierzał wstać, gdy jakaś siła posadziła go z powrotem na krześle. Davina. Jej błękitne oczy lśniły, a włosy falowały. Czasami zapominał, że kobieta jest wiedźmą.

Rzuciła na stolik zdjęcie od Rebekah. Na jego widok rysy Klausa zmiękły, a w oczach zobaczyła bolesną, męczącą tęsknotę. Delikatnie przesunął palcem po wizerunku dziewczyny, na jego twarzy malował się zarówno zachwyt, jak i cierpienie.

-Skąd…to masz?

-Od Rebekah, ale to nieistotne.- pochyliła się, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy i przewiercając go swoim spojrzeniem.- Klaus, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Daj sobie pomóc. Powiedz mi, co ona ci zrobiła?

Zapadłą między nimi ciężka cisza. Przyszła kelnerka, postawiła przed nim kolejną szklankę bursztynowego płynu. Obracał powoli szklankę w dłoni. Zbierał się do odpowiedzi. Nie przeszkadzała mu.

Kiedy wreszcie uniósł głowę i na nią spojrzał, jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu. Była pusta.

-Umarła.


	2. The Ring

„_Miała siedemnaście lat i usta pełne życia." _Carlos Ruiz Zafon, „Cień Wiatru"

XXX

-Caroline, w skrócie Care, była dwudziestojednoletnią wampirzycą, przemienioną, gdy miała 17 lat. Pochodziła z Mystic Falls, które, jak zapewne wiesz, jest skupiskiem wszystkiego, co nadprzyrodzone. Przyjaźniła się z doppelgängerem Petrovy, Eleną Gilbert oraz potomkinią Qetsiyah, Bonnie Bennett, więc, jak widzisz, doborowe towarzystwo. Co do samej Care…Po zaledwie trzech latach spędzonych z nią, nie jestem i chyba nigdy nie będę w stanie w pełni jej opisać. Była… jak słońce, lśniła i rozświetlała wszystkich swoim blaskiem. Ten blask uchronił mnie od mroku. Caroline przywróciła moje człowieczeństwo.

Nie widzę sensu, by opowiadać ci całą historię naszego związku, razem z burzliwymi początkami. Wystarczy wiedzieć, że stała po stronie tych, którzy chcieli mojej śmierci. Kiedy omal im się udało, ona się wycofała. Ocaliła mnie i porzuciła swoich przyjaciół. Lojalna, wierna, pomocna Caroline. Pewnie w ich oczach wydawała się wtedy zdrajczynią, lecz uwierz mi, nie było dla mnie piękniejszego momentu.

Następne miesiące spędziliśmy w mojej prywatnej rezydencji w południowej Francji, potem zaczęliśmy podróżować. To był najlepszy okres mojego życia. Każdego ranka budziłem się przy niej, żyłem z nią, uczyłem się każdego z jej uśmiechów, jej ciała, wiedząc, że ona zawsze będzie móc odkryć przede mną część siebie, której jeszcze nie znałem. Czułem się, jakbym na nowo uczył się jak oddychać, a oddychałem nią, jej zapachem cynamonu i bzu. Wieczność stała przed nami otworem.

Wszystko wydawało się wracać na swoje należyte miejsce, niczym puzzle. Moje życie się układało. Miałem moje światło- Caroline. Ciężko było się przestawić, bo przez tysiąc lat moim priorytetem była rodzina. Ale przez millenium mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nauczyć się przebaczać. Elijah Kol, Rebekah- właśnie w takiej kolejności- wybaczyli mi. Tworzyliśmy coś prawdziwego, stałego. Bo widzisz, Care przyciągała ludzi. Oczarowywała ich swoim wewnętrznym blaskiem. Gdy moje rodzeństwo przestało widzieć w niej wroga, powoli, pomimo oporów, poddali się temu urokowi. Elijah ją szanował i doceniał, Kol uwielbiał, a Rebekah, mimo trudności na początku, stała się jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wróciliśmy do Stanów i zamieszkaliśmy w Richmond. Byłem otumaniony szczęściem.

Przez Caroline zapomniałem o otaczającym mnie świecie, lecz on o mnie nie. Byłem zmuszony, jako Pierwotny, a zarazem hybryda łącząca wilkołaków i wampiry, uczestniczyć we wszelkich zjazdach i uroczystościach. Nie brałem Care ze sobą. Znasz mnie, Davino i wiesz, jaki jestem. W ciągu wieków przysporzyłem sobie wiele wrogów i doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że któryś z nich może ją wykorzystać, by mnie zranić. Nieraz powtarzałem, że miłość jest największą słabością wampirów, jednak mówiłem to tym, którzy przez nią cierpieli. Wtedy to było dla mnie takie żałosne, a, o ironio, teraz dołączyłem do ich grona.

Z czasem dostrzegłem, że w nocy Caroline nie śpi. Łapałem jej pełne nostalgii spojrzenie. Bałem się, byłem przerażony jak cholera, że ją stracę, że wróci do przeklętego Mystic Falls. Chodziło o coś całkiem innego,o wiele bardziej przyziemnego, ale pokazał mi to, niestety, czas.

Tego wieczoru, gdy wybierałem się na coroczną Konferencję i stałem w drzwiach z walizką, spojrzała się na mnie zlęknionym wzrokiem, po czym spytała, a te słowa będą mi towarzyszyć do końca moich dni: „Czy byłbyś w stanie zrzec się potęgi i nieśmiertelności dla mnie?".

Pamiętam ból i zawód w jej oczach, gdy zwlekałem z odpowiedzią.

Zmieszany, pojechałem wraz z Elijah na Konferencję. Nigdy nie braliśmy z sobą Rebekah ani Kola. Byli zbyt dziecinni. Tak, nadawali się na bale, gale i uczy, ale nie na tego typu uroczystości. Konferencję prowadziła Margaretique, jedna z najpotężniejszych czarownic, licząca wtedy 287 lat. Moja niegdysiejsza kochanka.

Nocą, między drugim a trzecim dniem zjazdu, zadzwoniła do mnie Caroline. Wyjawiła mi powód swojego zachowania. Coś, na co wpadłby każdy mężczyzna, tylko nie ja- tysiącletni, Pierwotny wampir.

Care chciała mieć dziecko.

Powiedziała, że od Eleny może zdobyć dwie dawki lekarstwa*. W jej głosie desperację i to był mój impuls. Pół godziny później jechałem już autostradą. Szczerze mówiąc, zaskakujące było to, że nie miałem żadnego dylematu, nie biłem się z myślami. Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Kiedy wyobraziłem sobie nas w jakimś białym domu na przedmieściach, ją trzymających na rękach nasz dziecko… Davino, czułem spokój. Nie bałem się śmiertelności. Może moja matka miała rację, może nikt nie powinien żyć tak długo?

Zadzwoniłem do Stefana. On i Elena wzięli lekarstwo trzy lata wcześniej, teraz po ich domu na swoich krótkich nóżkach biegała dwuletnia Mary Ann. Zapytałem się, czy jest już Caroline. Wydawał się zaskoczony. Zbagatelizowałem to, znając skłonności naszych kobiet do tajemnic. Szybko streściłem mu historię. Po drugiej stronie zapadła głucha cisza, a gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos drżał. Powiedział „Klausie, nie mamy żadnych dawek lekarstwa."

Po moim ciele rozeszło się paraliżujące zimno, chwytające szponami gardło i serce. To był strach.

W tle usłyszałem podniesiony głos Stefana, gdy rozmawiał z Eleną i jej wysoki pisk. „Katherine".

Powinienem był zabić tę sukę przed wiekami.

Łamiąc wszelkie ograniczenia prędkości, pędziłem do Richmond jak szalony. Kol, przeważnie pilnujący Caroline, nie odbierał. Wpadłem do domu, chcąc ją złapać zanim wyjdzie. Zamiast tego zobaczyłem mojego zasztyletowanego brata, leżącego na podłodze z rozbitą szklanką. Pomiędzy odłamkami szkła, mokrych od whisky, był położony mały liścik. Było tam napisane tylko jedno zdanie. _„Stare Lochy Forbesów, północne obrzeża Mystic Falls."_

Wyciągnąłem sztylet z brata. Nawet nie czekałem, aż się obudzi, od razu popędziłem do samochodu. Wściekłość przejęła nade mną kontrolę, czerwień przesłoniła mi oczy. Dopiero w połowie drogi zdałem sobie sprawę, że z moich ust wydobywała się wiązanka pod adresem Kateriny, w której opisywałem męki, jakie poniesie. Powtarzałem „głupia jędza, nie wie, na co się powzięła".

Gdy dojechałem do Mystic Falls, był już wschód słońca. W pamięci wyrył mi się widok drzew i wzgórz, miejsc, które znałem już tysiąc lat, zalewanych złotym blaskiem. Cały czas mam uczucie, że słońce wzeszło wtedy dla mnie po raz ostatni, jakby to był mój ostatni dzień.

Wbiegłem do lochów. Katerina nie mogła wybrać gorszego miejsca. Ojciec Care kiedyś ją tam torturował. Nie mogłem nawet sobie wyobrazić, jaką traumą były dla niej katusze w tym miejscu po raz drugi.

Caroline była przekłuta do ściany. Jej odsłonięte nogi były spalone do żywego mięsa. Gdy mnie usłyszała, uniosła twarz, brudną od kurzu i mokrą od łez. Zaczęła szlochać.

Nikogo nigdy bardziej nienawidziłem niż Kateriny w tym momencie.

Podbiegłem do niej, bojąc się jej dotknąć. Chciałem ją ukryć przed całym światem. Pocałowałem ją w czoło, starając się przesłonić promienie słońca, wciąż palące jej nogi. Cicho wyszeptała „pierścień", wskazując brodą przeciwległy kąt lochów.

Starałem się jak najdelikatniej przesunąć jej nogi, ale i tak syknęła z bólu. Rzuciłem się w poszukiwaniu jej pierścienia, przetrząsając tumany kurzu.

Wtedy rozległ się dźwięk czegoś przeszywającego powietrze.

Davino, chwile są w naszym życiu są wszystkim. Zrozumiałem to wtedy. Gdybym rozkuł kajdany krępujące jej dłonie, zabrał stamtąd i dopiero wtedy wziął pierścień, Caroline mogłaby żyć. Jednak tak nie było. Nie jestem w stanie ci opisać, jak bardzo nienawidzę siebie za to, że szukałem tego pieprzonego pierścienia i nie zdążyłem. Pomimo prędkości wampira, nie zdążyłem jej osłonić, gdy łowca, pilnie czekający przy oknie, wypuścił strzałę, która przeszyła jej serce.

To było...Świat zachwiał się, runął i pękł, po prostu rozsypał na kawałki. Drewniana strzała sterczała jej z piersi, lotki wciąż drgały. Pamiętam, jak na jej białą koszulę trysnęła krew. Mnóstwo czerwonobrunatnej krwi, lejącej się bez końca, aż po brzuch Caroline. Pamiętam, jak przez jej ciało przeszła fala drgawek. Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, a po chrapliwym oddechu, wyszeptała swoimi bladymi, drżącymi wargami „Nik, żyj".

Później znieruchomiała, jej skóra poszarzała i pomarszczyła się. Nie walczyła już o oddech.

Była martwa.

XXX

*trochę naginam akcję serialu i pomijam wydarzenia z 04x14. Lekarstwa jest dla każdego, nie tylko 1 porcja.


	3. Bittersweet revenge

**Zacznę, tradycyjnie, cytatem. ;) Dziękuję za Wasze opinie i kilka miłych słów. Nawet nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy.**

„_Są więzienia gorsze od słów."_ – Carlos Ruiz Zafon, „Cień Wiatru"

XXX

Powietrze nas stolikiem było nieznośnie gęste. Głucha cisza, jaka zapadła, dzwoniła Davinie w uszach.

-Oni…zabili ją na twoich oczach?

Klaus zacisnął powieki. Jego nozdrza się poszerzyły i nerwowo drgały. W jednej chwili zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że czarownica bała się, iż zaraz pokruszy sobie zęby, a w drugiej ciągnął ją błyskawicznie w stronę drzwi.

-Wynośmy się stąd.- wycedził.

Wypadli na ulicę, pełną chłodnego powietrza nocy i mgły, leniwie unoszącej się nad ziemią w pomarańczowym świetle latarni. Mężczyzna, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę, szybko kierował się przed siebie. Aby dotrzymać mu kroku, Davina musiała truchtać.

Znaleźli się przed starą kamienicą, którą Marcel podarował Klausowi na czas pobytu w Nowym Orleanie. Mieszkał sam, z dala od swojego rodzeństwa i jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa. Odwiedzała go tylko Davina.

Wspięli się schodami na samą górę i weszli do jego mieszkania. Mdłe światło księżyca uwydatniało kontury starych, zaniedbanych, choć wciąż pięknych mebli. Klaus sięgnął po Bourbon z zakurzonej półki w kuchni. Nalał go do dwóch szklanek i postawił na stoliku z okropnie porysowanym blatem. Usiadł w fotelu powoli, jak ktoś bardzo zmęczony. Czarownica przysiadła niepewnie na kanapie tak twardej i niewygodnej, że nie rekompensowało tego nawet piękne obicie w zielono-złoty wzór.

Czuła się podle. Pierwszy raz odczuwała w towarzystwie przyjaciela zakłopotanie. Wystarczyło raz rzucić okiem na jego twarz, wykrzywioną grymasem bólu, by zaczęło ją zżerać poczucie winy. Nie wiedziała, po cholerę wyciągała z niego tę historię. Wolałaby jej nie usłyszeć. Rebekah miała rację.

Klaus wiedział, że ona żałuje. I najwyraźniej chciał się na niej odegrać.

Kontynuował swoją opowieść.

-Znasz mnie i chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie koniec, Davino.

Poczuła suchość w gardle.

-Co zrobiłeś?-wyszeptała cicho, mierząc go niepewnym spojrzeniem swoich bladych, szeroko otwartych oczu.

Głos mężczyzny był zimny.

-Zabiłem tego łowcę i czterech pozostałych, którzy pomagali Katerinie. Potem ją znalazłem. Żeby było zabawniej, ugryzłem ją. Wiesz, że jad wilkołaków jest dla wampirów trujący. Wspomnienie tego, jak błagała, wiła się i krzyczała jest czymś nieopisanie pięknym. W chwilach, gdy nie miała omamów, szlochała. Mówiła, że to nie ona, że jej zadaniem było tylko wybawić Caroline z domu, że została zmuszona. Gdy wszystkie swoje kołki powbijałem w jej ciało, nie wytrzymała i powiedziała prawdę. W swojej, jakże dziecinnej jak na 500-letnią kobietę naiwności wierzyła, że jak zwykle uda jej się przeżyć. Cóż, chwilę potem nad takimi rzeczami już nie myślała. Jej głowa była w przeciwległym kącie pokoju.

Kobietę przeszły nieprzyjemne ciarki, gdy zobaczyła jego promienny, a zarazem diabelski i przerażający uśmieszek.

-Kto za tym stał?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Klausa. Wstąpiła na nią czysta wściekłość.

-Margaretique.

Davina wypuściła powoli oddech.

-Współpracowała z Katherine. – powiedział, wpatrując się w jakiś oddalony punkt i bawiąc się szklanką.- Manipulowała nią. Wmówiła, że to idealna zemsta za zabicie jej rodziny. Że się wszystkim zajmie, dopilnuje, by była bezpieczna. Dała jej, jako dowód lojalności, kołek z białego dębu. Oczywiście fałszywy. Złożyły przysięgę, że jeśli dopadnę którąś, ta popełni samobójstwo, by nie zostać poddana hipnozie i nie wygadać się. Ale Katherine…ona po prostu kochała życie. Nie było po niej tego widać, jednak tyle razy otarła się o śmierć, że doceniała każdy dzień. Bardziej, niż jakikolwiek inny wampir. Dlatego nie była w stanie się zabić i wszystko mi wypaplała. Margaretique dowiedziała się o tym. Na jej nieszczęście, za późno. Kiedy zamknęła się w swojej posiadłości w Alpach i rzucała zaklęcia obronne, już byłem w pobliżu.-znów się uśmiechnął, nieobecny i rozmarzony.- Wysłała na mnie swoich ochroniarzy. Czarowników i wiedźmy. Wątpię, by wierzyła w pomyślność ich misji, po prostu chciała zyskać na czasie. Taaak, tego dnia w Alpach padał krwisty śnieg…Magaretique wytrwale się broniła. Rzucała zaklęcia. Noże też.- odsłonił swoje przedramię, na którym widniała poszarpana blizna.- Ale wreszcie ją dopadłem.

Davinę opuściło poczucie winy i zakłopotanie. Zamiast tego, dał się odezwać jej temperament.

-Ty…Ty zabiłeś jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic ostatnich stuleci, Margaretique Amelie Dupont, założycielkę Wyższej Akademii Magii Leczniczej?!

W oczach Klausa zalśniła złość, szybko zgaszona arogancją i nonszalanckim tonem głosu.

-Tak.

Wiedźma błyskawicznie wstała i nerwowymi, szybkimi krokami przemierzała mieszkanie. Jej włosy były naelektryzowane od magii, tworzyły ciemną aureolę wokół głowy.

-Nie zapominaj, że jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć osoby, którą kochałem.

Kobieta pogardliwie prychnęła.

-Zabiłeś niewinną osobę, bo nasłuchałeś się kłamstw od wampirzycy, która zrobiłaby wszystko, by przeżyć.

Wampir znalazł się przed nią w ułamku sekundy. Zacisnął szczękę, sapiąc z wściekłości i wycedził powoli:

-Gdybyś mi nie przerwała i dała dokończyć, dowiedziałabyś się, że Margaretique przyznała się. Śmiała mi się w twarz, jaki to żałosny i słaby stałem się z miłości. Podsłuchiwała moją rozmowę z Caroline na Konferencji. Wyśmiewała się z tego, że byłem w stanie stać się człowiekiem dla…dla, jak to określiła, tępej małolaty. Powiedziała, że chciała, abym był taki jak przed wiekami. Nieczuły. Bym znów był jej. Kiedy opuściłem Konferencję, zrozumiała powagę tego wszystkiego…I nie wycofała się. Stwierdziła, że zabawnie będzie patrzeć, jak najpotężniejszy wampir zostaje zniszczony.- pochylił się nad kobietą tak, że jego usta znalazły się przy jej lewym uchu, a jego oddech połaskotał ją.- Ale mnie, Davino, nie można zniszczyć. Można mnie rozwścieczyć, doprowadzić na skraj wytrzymałości…Ale nikt nigdy nie mógł mnie zniszczyć.

Wyczuł jej strach.

-Zanim wyrwałem jej serce z piersi, przeklęła mnie. Powiedziała, że wspomnienie śmierci Caroline będzie mnie prześladować do końca moich dni, że będę widział jej krew w choćby odrobinie czyjeś krwi, bo to moja wina. Bo Care została zabita przeze mnie.

Zapadła głucha cisza, pełna gęstej niezręczności nadmiaru słów, które nie powinny być wypowiedziane.

Ale było ich jeszcze więcej.

-A mimo to wciąż zabijałeś.- wyszeptała z chłodem.- Nadal zabijasz, mimo klątwy. To daje ci przyjemność. Margaretique się myliła. Miłość cię nie osłabiła, ty przez nią oszalałeś.-podniosła głos, cedząc z premedytacją- Może to najwyższy czas, by iść dalej. By zapomnieć o czymś, zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Przestać rozdrapywać stare rany i po prostu żyć.

A złe słowa idą w parze ze złymi czynami.

-Nic nie dawało mi przyjemności!-krzyknął Klaus, a jego głos odbił się echem po mieszkaniu. Zaczął potrząsać kobietą za ramiona.- Kiedy zabijałem ich wszystkich, nie czułem nic! Żadnej satysfakcji, żadnej żądzy, żadnego spokoju! -wysyczał. W jego oczach Davina zobaczyła nie szaleństwo, nie furię…tylko cierpienie.- Zabijanie nie przynosiło żadnych emocji. Wręcz przeciwnie, przygłuszało je. Zabijając, na moment czułem pustkę. Nie było bólu, poczucia winy, samotności…

Klaus błyskawicznie złapał ją ręką za szyję i uniósł w górę. Żyłki wokół jego oczu pociemniały i uwydatniły się, a dwie pary kłów wydłużyły, złowieszczo wystając ponad wargi.

-Ale bez niej nie ma przyszłości!-wrzasnął. Naprawdę wrzasnął, przypominając zranione zwierzę. Zranionego lwa, którego obrażenia nie zatrzymują w walce, a wręcz napędzają.- Nie rozumiesz? Ona był _moim życiem_. Gdy jej nie ma, nic nie trzyma mnie w ryzach.

Davina była przerażona. Wiedziała, że nie ma z nim szans. Bonnie Bennet mogła się mierzyć z Klausem, ją wspierały duchy stu zabitych czarownic i silna krew przodków. A ona? Ona była zwykłą czarownicą. Śmiertelniczką, której powoli zaczynało brakować tlenu.

-Klaus…-wysapała, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.- Nie rób tego. Nie chcesz tego zrobić. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Opanuj się i puść mnie. Wiem…wiem, że jesteś wściekły. Przepraszam. Ale wiem też, że nikt, kto potrafi kochać, nie mógłby zabić z premedytacją kogoś bliskiego. Ktoś szalony- tak, ale nie zły. Bo zło nie potrafi kochać. A ty…nie jesteś szalony, ani zły. Ty cierpisz, i to z miłości. A to znaczy, nie jesteś też stracony.

Zszokowany Klaus zamrugał, jakby wychodził z transu. Nacisk jego dłoni zelżał, po chwili postawił ją na ziemi. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami cofnął się chwiejnie o krok.

I wtedy stała się najmniej spodziewana rzecz. Davina zobaczyła w jego oczach łzy. Prawdziwe, błyszczące łzy.

-Care tak mówiła.-wyszeptał.- Kiedyś…zrobiłem coś strasznego. Skrzywdziłem ją, tak jak teraz ciebie. Omal jej nie zabiłem. A ona…ona powiedziała, że każdy, kto jest zdolny do miłości, może zostać ocalony.

Jedna z łez potoczyła się po jego policzku. Za nią druga. Na trzecią nie pozwolił, zaciskając silnie powieki, jakby chciał odpędzić wspomnienie Caroline, a razem z nią wszystkie uczucia.

Czarownica przetarła obolałą szyję i podeszła do przyjaciela. Gdy otworzył oczy, unikał jej wzroku.

Przytuliła go. Poczuła jego napięte, twarde mięśnie.

-Wybacz mi, Davino. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Po jakimś czasie rozluźnił się i niepewnie objął kobietę. Stali w ciszy, wypełnionej jedynie ich miarowymi oddechami i jej biciem serca.

-Nigdy nie pokochasz nikogo tak, jak kochałeś...jak kochasz Caroline, prawda?- wyszeptała, wtulając twarz w jego ramię.

-Nigdy.

XXX

Po godzinie wypełnionej Bourbonem i lekkimi rozmowami, atmosfera rozluźniła się. Klaus rozsiadł się w fotelu, z fascynacją przyglądając się bursztynowemu płynowi w szklance.

-Chyba masz rację Davino. Najwyższa pora iść naprzód. Od dawna wiem, co powinienem zrobić.

Wiedźma, która po kilku kolejkach zapomniała powodu, dla którego nie lubiła trunku, aż zamrugała. Zaskoczona, przekręciła głowę, odrzucając za ramię burzę ciemnych loków.

-Tak? Co masz na myśli?

Mężczyzna żwawym krokiem podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej dużą, ozdobną szkrzynkę. Przed chwilę przyglądał się jej z dziwną nostalgią, po czym podał Davienie.

Na spodzie znajdowały się kartki- najróżniejsze, od listów, aż po notatki i spisy zakupów. Były pokryte drobnym, zgrabnym pismem. Pod nimi znalazła szkice i rysunki, zawsze przedstawiające tę samą piękną dziewczynę. Kreska artysty była delikatna, jakby czcił obiekt swoich prac i bał się jakiegokolwiek błędu, mogącego skazić jej oblicze. Potem były zdjęcia. Ich było najwięcej.

Dalej znajdowała przedmioty. Flakonik perfum Lacoste Pink. Eleganckie, złote spinki do mankietu, zawinięte w kartkę papieru z dopiskiem „Zdaj się na gust swojej kobiety, Nik". Śliczna, srebrna bransoletka z małymi diamencikami. Kremowa, jedwabna koszula, rozmiarem pasująca na drobną kobietę, roztaczająca lekki zapach cynamonu i bzu.

Na samym dnie, czarownica znalazła mały flakonik. Był wypełniony złotawym, błyszczącym płynem.

-Co to jest?

-W swojej bezczelności, Katerina rzuciła go pod nogi Care w lochach Forbesów ze słowami „Dotrzymuję obietnic".

Davina wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

-To lekarstwo na wampiryzm!- momentalnie wytrzeźwiawszy, spojrzała się na Klausa z niepewnością, zdezorientowaniem...i lękiem, kryjącym się gdzieś za nimi. Przełknęła ślinę.- Po co je trzymasz? Klaus, co…co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Jego szarobłękitne oczy, pomimo smutku, miały w swoim spojrzeniu miały też determinację.

-Zamierzam je wziąć.


	4. Holding on and letting go

**Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję ****saarze ****za miłe i podnoszące na duchu opinie. Moje literackie ego podskoczyło w górę. ;)**

**Miał to być ostatni rozdział przed epilogiem, jednak wyszedł za długi. **

**Nevermind, miłego czytania. ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

„_Dopóki nie zrozumiesz śmierci, nie zrozumiesz życia." _– Carlos Ruiz Zafon, „Cień Wiatru"

XXX

Davinę obudziły promienie słońca, wylewające się z okna i pulsujący ból głowy. Leżała w łóżku Klausa. Gdy uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i poczuła znienawidzoną suchość w gardle oraz nieznośne uczucie światłowstrętu, wszystko stało się jasne. Miała kaca.

Z ociąganiem powlokła się do salonu, masując zbolałą głowę. Resztki zmęczenia opuściły ją, gdy zobaczyła spakowaną torbę podróżną przy drzwiach. Wodziła wzrokiem od zmiętej pościeli na kanapie, gdzie spał Klaus, po pustą, otwartą szafę, aż wszystko nabrało sensu.

-Wyjeżdżasz.- wyszeptała.

Pierwotny wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre, poskręcane w loczki włosy.

-Tak, a ty, moja droga, jedziesz ze mną.- powiedział, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich, jakże rzadkich, uśmieszków. Takich 'półgębkiem', nie docierających do oczu. Nigdy nie widziała go tak uśmiechniętego, jak na fotografiach z Caroline.

Na spodzie podróżnej torby zauważyła ozdobną skrzynkę. Obrzuciła wzrokiem stolik, na którym stała pusta już butelka Bourbonu i dwie szklanki. Wspomnienia zdarzeń z wczorajszej nocy wróciły.

Davina spanikowała.

-Klaus, nie! Nie możesz wziąć tego lekarstwa!- krzyknęła.

Mężczyzna zacisnął powieki i zrobił minę, jakby coś go rozbolało.

-Proszę, nie krzycz tak.

Czarownica, opuszczona ze wszystkich sił, opadła na kanapę. Czuła się jak pęknięty balon.

-Naprawdę zamierasz to zrobić.

Nie zapytała. Stwierdziła.

Klaus westchnął i ukucnął przed nią. Wyglądał jak rodzic przemawiający do nierozumnego dziecka.

-Care chciała mnie zmienić. Wyzbyć mnie pogardy dla życia. Co bardziej by ją uszczęśliwiło, niż sprawienie, bym był _naprawdę_ ludzki, bym był człowiekiem?

Davina milczała. Zobaczył w jej oczach lśniące łzy.

-Davino, to nie jest tak, że klątwa Margaretique po prostu była. Naprawdę działała. Wierz mi lub nie, ale w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zabijałem rzadziej niż kiedykolwiek. W zasadzie...robiłem to, mając nadzieję, że rozzłoszczę Caroline. Że udowodnię, iż jej śmierć i klątwa mnie nie zniszczą.- prychnął, a na jego twarz wstąpił gorzki uśmiech.- Chciałem w to wierzyć, ale prawda była taka, że nawet po śmierci udało jej się mnie zmienić. Dopięła swego bez względu na okoliczności.

Wiedźma pociągnęła nosem.

-Mówisz…mówisz, jakby ona tutaj była.

Spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach rozbłysło coś imitującego spojrzenie, jakie miał na starych fotografiach. Przygaszona smutkiem, lecz wciąż zauważalna nadzieja.

-Bo w to wierzę. Wierzę, że tak naprawdę nie odeszła, że wciąż jest blisko mnie.

Davina zaszlochała.

XXX

-Nik, nie pozwalam ci!- nad uchem mężczyzny przeleciał wazon, roztrzaskując się na drobne odłamki po zetknięciu ze ścianą.- Nie zgadzam się! Po prostu _nie_!- Rebekah posłała błagalne spojrzenie w stronę starszego brata.- Elijah, powiedz coś, błagam!

Arystokratyczne rysy Pierwotnego pozostały kamienne, lecz w jego oczach widać było smutek.

-Rebekah, proszę cię, byś nie demolowała mieszkania powierzonego nam przez Marcela i się uspokoiła. Musimy uszanować decyzję brata.- po tych słowach podszedł do Klausa. -O ile ta decyzja jest przemyślana, wraz ze swoimi konsekwencjami. Nie jest pochopnym wynikiem porwania się chwili czy jakiegoś głupiego pomysłu. Niklaus, czy naprawdę chcesz stać się człowiekiem? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wampir, który weźmie lekarstwo, nie będzie mógł znów stać się nieśmiertelny?

Klaus zmierzył go swoim stalowym, twardym spojrzeniem.

-Tak, Elijah. Jestem zdecydowany.

Kol siedział w kącie pokoju. Do tej pory się nie odzywał oraz nie patrzył w stronę rodzeństwa. Wydawało się, że szklanka whisky całkowicie zajmuje jego uwagę, jednak wstał i spojrzał na brata zmieszanym wzrokiem, pełnym wstydu i żalu.

-Przepraszam, Nik, że nie byłem w stanie jej uratować. To moja wina.

Pierwotny zacisnął powieki. Był świadomy tego, że ten temat zostanie poruszony podczas rozmowy. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że mówienie o tym wciąż bolało.

-To o nią chodzi, prawda?- wyszeptała Rebekah, a łzy rozmazały jej perfekcyjny dotąd makijaż.- Wszystko odeszło razem z Caroline, nieprawdaż?

-Nie, Bex. To nieprawda.- powiedział Klaus, podchodząc do niej i masując jej ramiona.- Nic nie odeszło. Nie dla was. Masz przed sobą kolejne wieki, świat wciąż swoi przed tobą otworem. Ja po prostu…już tego nie potrzebuję. Rozumiesz?

Pierwotna załkała, przyciskając głowę do jego piersi. Wampir otoczył ją ramionami i mocno przytulił.

-Ja też ją kochałam, Nik.

Pokiwał głową. Po kilku minutach wypuścił ją z objęć i poczochrał jej platynowoblond włosy, zupełnie jak za starych czasów, sprzed około tysiąca lat.

Cofnęła się i stanęła ramię w ramię z jego pozostałymi braćmi.

- No cóż, możecie uznać to jako rekompensatę za wszystkie lata, które spędziliśmy zasztyletowani w trumnach z mojej winy.

Tym razem nad jego ramieniem przeleciała szklanka.

-Nie żartuj sobie w takim momencie!-wrzasnęła Rebekah.

Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie w poddańczym geście. Później zaśmiał się, złapał torbę z ziemi i skierował w stronę drzwi. Tuż przy nich odwrócił się i ostatni raz spojrzał na swoje rodzeństwo. Na Rebekah, swoją malutką, ukochaną siostrę, która pod pozorami chłodnego opanowania wciąż była roztrzęsiona i cicho pociągała nosem. Na młodszego brata Kola, zawsze rozrabiającego i infantylnego, który jako jedyny zdobył się na lekki uśmiech i w niemym toaście wyciągnął w jego stronę szklankę bursztynowego napoju, po czym opróżnił ją jednym łykiem. Na końcu obrzucił spojrzeniem swojego starszego brata, wiecznie poważnego i honorowego Elijah. Już spodziewał się słów „żegnaj, Niklaus", gdy usłyszał coś całkiem innego.

-Do zobaczenia, bracie. Pamiętaj, że twój dom jest tam, gdzie twoja rodzina.

Klausa zaskoczyły te słowa. Może poczułby się wzruszony, gdyby nie świadomość, że jego prawdziwy dom znajduje się przy pewnym nagrobku na cmentarzu w Mystic Falls, a jego jedyne szczęście jest tam zakopane, dwa metry pod ziemią.

-Oczywiście. Następnym razem, kiedy się spotkamy, moje serce będzie bić.- posłał im wymuszony, sztucznie radosny uśmiech i wyszedł, by nigdy nie wrócić.

Szybko zbiegł po schodach kamienicy i wsiadł do samochodu na miejsce kierowcy. Z siedzenia obok dobiegł go zmartwiony głos przyjaciółki.

-Jak było?

Klaus zacisnął szczękę i spojrzał się w bok, by Davina nie zobaczyła jego zbolałego wyrazu twarzy.

-Jedźmy.

XXX

_My heart is tired of beating slow_

_Ohh, ohh_

_It's been depleating since you died*_

-Możesz nie słuchać tak dołującej muzyki?- zapytała Davina, marszcząc brwi.- To jakiś objaw masochizmu?

Wyciągnęła rękę, by wyłączyć radio, jednak Klaus uprzedził ją i złapał za przegub. Chwilę unikał jej wzroku, po czym westchnął i rzucił, niby od niechcenia:

-Care bardzo lubiła ten zespół. Poza tym, tekst tego utworu…jest po prostu prawdziwy. Pasuje do sytuacji. Nie dołuję się nim, to na swój sposób zabawne, że moje uczucia najlepiej rozumie nieżyjący już grunge'owiec-narkoman.

Czarownica głośno przełknęła ślinę. W samochodzie zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

-Po co jedziemy do Mystic Falls?

-Mam kilka spraw niecierpiących zwłoki. Muszę je załatwić, póki jestem wampirem.

-Bardzo łatwo przychodzi ci mówienie o tym.-zauważyła cicho.

Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Godzinę później przejechali obok znaku „Witamy w Mystic Falls! Mamy nadzieję, że zostaniesz z nami na dłużej". Davina od razu zauważyła znane z opowieści przyjaciela gęste lasy, ciągnące się wielką, zieloną falą aż po horyzont.

-Witamy w domu.- szepnął Klaus.

XXX

Zaparkowali pod dużym, białym domem, otoczonym uroczymi grządkami kolorowych róż. Wampir zapukał do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła niska Mulatka. Na widok mężczyzny rozchyliła usta ze zdziwienia.

-Klaus! Co… co ty tutaj robisz, ja…Nie było cię od miesięcy.

Po chwili zauważyła Davinę. Zaskoczenie ją opuściło, zamiast tego rysy jej twarzy stwardniały, a oczy rozbłysły złością.

-Znalazłeś sobie inną? Zastąpiłeś Caroline?

Jej głos ociekał jadem.

-Bonnie, proszę.- czarownica wiedziała, że Pierwotny jest zirytowany, nawet wściekły. Widziała, jak z trudem próbuje utrzymać spokój.- Davina jest moją przyjaciółką z Nowego Orleanu. Najlepiej ze wszystkich powinnaś zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie będzie nikogo po Caroline.

Bonnie Bennett cofnęła się o krok, a na jej twarzy malowała się skrucha.

-Racja, wybacz. Wejdźcie.

Udali się do kuchni. Mulatka usiadła na krześle powoli i ostrożnie, przez co wyglądała na bardzo kruchą. Wydawała się Davinie wyniszczona i wypalona, jakby jakiś ogień obrócił w pył jej wnętrze.

-Co cię sprowadza do Mystic Falls?- zapytała Klausa. Miała głęboki, zachrypnięty głos.

-Cóż, możesz uznać, że przyjechałem dzisiaj w charakterze Santa Clausa i rozdaję prezenty.- rzucił nonszalanckim tonem i położył na stole kartonowe pudło. Czarownica rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.- Ale najpierw, przynieś pustą butelkę. I nóż.

Kobieta wstała z ociąganiem, nie rozumiejąc zamiarów Klausa. Przyniosła rzeczy i położyła je na stole. Mężczyzna szybkim ruchem naciął skórę swojego przegubu nożem i przechylił rękę nad butelką.

-Co ty robisz?- zapytała zmieszana Bonnie.- Masz zamiar po prostu siedzieć i wykrwawiać się? To jakiś objaw masochizmu?

-Zadałam mu to samo pytanie jakąś godzinę temu.- mruknęła Davina.

Klaus wydawał się być niewzruszony ich wymianą zdań. W pewnym momencie zirytował się powolnym kapaniem krwi i rozciął tętnicę. Czerwony płyn trysnął, szybciej napełniając butelkę.

-Bonnie, moja droga, w swojej wielkoduszności zostawiam ci niemal litr mojej krwi, która może ocalić kilku twoich przyjaciół przed ugryzieniem wilkołaka. Zamiast oburzania się, powinnaś być mi wdzięczna.

Wiedźma zmarszczyła brwi.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego to robisz. Wyjeżdżasz na dłużej czy coś?

Pierwotny zaśmiał się pod nosem.

-Tak. Na zawsze.- uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.- Zamierzam wziąć lekarstwo.

W kuchni zapadła głucha, pełna napięcia cisza. Cisza przed burzą.

Bonnie zamrugała i bezgłośnie poruszyła drżącymi wargami. Jej włosy naelektryzowały się, tworząc aureolę wokół głowy.

-Ty…Co?!- wrzasnęła na Klausa, czym zapoczątkowała lawinę krzyków i wyzwisk.

Wybuchła.

Davina wiele słyszała o Bonnie Bennett. Wiedziała, że jest ona bardzo silną i potężną czarownicą, jednak te informacje nie zniwelowały szoku, jakiego doznała wiedźma z Nowego Orleanu, gdy zasłony zafurkotały w powietrzu, szafki kuchenne z trzaskiem otworzyły się, a talerze, które z nich wyleciały, rozbiły się w drobny mak.

XXX

Godzinę i jedną butelkę wina później wściekłość czarownicy minęła. Z zaciekawieniem przeglądała zawartość kartonowego pudła od Klausa. Były w nim księgi magiczne, pamiętniki i notatki wielu czarowników, stare woluminy zapisane najróżniejszymi informacjami o istotach nadprzyrodzonych.

-Dlaczego nie przyjeżdżałeś?- mruknęła, wyciągając z szuflady paczkę czerwonych Marlboro. Wsadziła jednego papierosy między wargi i odpaliła go bez użycia zapalniczki. Starczyło jedno spojrzenie.

-Nie wiedziałem, że zaczęłaś palić.- odparł mężczyzna, bez pytania sięgając po jednego.

-Gdybyś czasami się pojawiał w mieście, dowiedziałbyś się.

Davina zmarszczyła nos, czując znienawidzony zapach dymu papierosowego. Bonnie zauważyła to i jednym machnięciem dłoni uchyliła okna.

-Nie wykręcaj się, Klaus. Czemu tak szybko wyjechałeś? Czemu nie wróciłeś?

-Przecież właśnie wróciłem.- mruknął, wypuszczając spomiędzy warg kółko z dymu.- Spędziłem dwa tygodnie na staczaniu się i zagłębianiu w rozpaczy. Zdecydowałem po prostu robić to gdzie indziej.

Wiedźma wydawała się być dotknięta.

-Staczaliśmy się razem.- szepnęła, strzepując popiół do popielniczki.- Pamiętasz, jak siadaliśmy przy grobie Care i opróżnialiśmy dwie butelki czystej? Raz podtrzymywałeś mi włosy, kiedy wymiotowałam. Ślęczeliśmy tam do późna w nocy, raz nawet do wschodu. Wtedy, leżąc na plecach, pijani w sztok, stworzyliśmy nową konstelację i nazwaliśmy ją jej imieniem.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się, smutno i z nostalgią.

-Kiedy wyjechałeś, nie miałam z kim tego robić. Często przychodziliśmy ze Stefanem, ale on mało mówił. Z Mattem opowiadaliśmy o wariactwach, jakie kiedyś robiła, ale zostawał na krótko…Elena próbowała się od tego odciąć, zajmowała się Mary Ann. Kiedy w końcu ją tam zaciągnęłam, popłakała się jak dziecko i wyła jakieś pół godziny. Najlepiej było mi z Damonem. Gdy przyjeżdżał do miasta, zawsze tam ze mną przychodził.

Mina Klausa zrzedła.

-Ten skurwiel, który kiedyś wykorzystywał Care i nią manipulował? Wybacz, jakoś mi umknęło, że miałem go zabić.

-Damon żałuje, Klaus. Zawsze, gdy przychodziliśmy, mówił tylko o tym, że nigdy jej nie przeprosił. Kiedy wszyscy się zżyliśmy i spędzaliśmy tyle czasu razem…Mówił mi, że powinien ją wtedy przeprosić, zrobić cokolwiek. A teraz, gdy jest za późno, pozostało tylko żałować.

Klaus wpatrywał się w jakiś odległy punkt za oknem.

-Myślę, że powinienem się wybrać do Stefana i Eleny. Mary Ann już długo nie widziała wujka Klausa.

Bonnie pochyliła się i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

-To, co się stało, w jakiś sposób nas zbliżyło. Tylko ty mnie rozumiałeś. Byłeś moim przyjacielem, Klaus. Nadal jesteś.

Posłała mu lekki uśmiech. Odpowiedział tym samym. Davina zauważyła, że ich oczy miały w sobie ten sam smutny błysk.

Pierwotny wyszedł, zostawiając wiedźmy same.

Bonnie podkuliła nogi i ciaśniej opatuliła się swetrem. Jej spojrzenie przesunęło się po Davinie, która miała wrażenie, iż przewierca się ono do jej wnętrza.

-Czemu pomagasz Klausowi? Lecisz na niego?- zapytała cicho Bennett.

Davina spuściła wzrok i haustem dopiła resztkę wina.

-Proszę się, Bonnie. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Kiedyś… byłam w sytuacji, w której nie mogłam pomóc bliskiej osobie. Gdy poznałam Klausa miałam wrażenie, że to moja szansa rekompensaty.

Mulatka ze smutkiem pokiwała głową.

-Też kiedyś straciłam kogoś.- zapatrzyła się w okno i wyciągnęła kolejnego papierosa.- Jeremy'ego, brata Eleny. Mogłam mu pomóc, ale tego nie zrobiłam…I świadomość tego dobija mnie każdego dnia. Kim była osoba, którą straciłaś?

Niewidzialna pięść zacisnęła się wokół gardła wiedźmy.

-Mój brat, Chris. Był ode mnie 5 lat młodszy. Gdy miałam 18 lat, wpadł pod samochód. Próbowałam go wskrzesić, ale...Wiesz. Miałam go pilnować. Miałam o niego dbać, odkąd mama odeszła.

Obie kobiety milczały, zagłębione we własnych wspomnieniach.

-Jestem pewna, że kiedyś znajdziesz swoją rekompensatę, Bonnie.- powiedziała Davina.

Bennett skwitowała to tylko poprzez ponowne włożenie papierosa między wargi.

XXX

Cmentarz w Mystic Falls był pięknym miejscem, niezależnie od swego powołania. Przed Daviną rozciągały się szerokie pasma soczyście zielonej trawy, naznaczone delikatnymi, pastelowymi kropkami wrzosów. Gałęzie pochylonych wierzb lekko kołysały się, muskane przez wiatr. Ta magiczna sceneria potrafiła całkowicie wyprzeć ze świadomości fakt, iż byli tutaj pochowani martwi ludzie.

Nagrobek Caroline stał tuż przed wrzosowiskiem. Mimo, że od jej pogrzebu minęły miesiące, wciąż leżały tam świeże bukiety i wiązanki.

Davina odsunęła się kilka kroków, nie chcąc przeszkadzać przyjacielowi. Klaus ukucnął, kładąc przed nagrobkiem bukiet bladoróżowych piwonii. Z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się płycie przez dłuższy czas.

Przejechał ręką po złotych literach _Caroline Ivy Forbes. _Pod datą narodzin i śmierci widniało jedno słowo- „Ukochana"_._Wiedźma poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu, gdy zobaczyła jego smutny uśmiech i lśniące od łez oczy.

-Witaj, najdroższa. Już niedługo.

XXX

*fragment piosenki „Died" zespołu Alice in Chains


	5. Breath of life

**Wielkie podziękowania dla brygidy za to, że jest ze mną cały czas, od samego początku i zawsze mogę liczyć na rozmowę z nią. ;) **

XXX

„_Większość z nas ma szczęście lub nieszczęście obserwowania, jak życie kończy się po trochu, wcale nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy."_- Carlos Ruiz Zafon, „Cień Wiatru".

_Przemiana wampira w człowieka jest czymś na wzór odwróconego procesu uzyskania nieśmiertelności. Po zażyciu lekarstwa, wampir zostaje poddany wysuszeniu. Musi być całkowicie pozbawiony głodu, by odzyskać ludzkie życie. Wiąże się to z nieopisanymi mękami, które są porównywane do ognia zżerającego organy i palące żyły. Podczas przemiany w wampira, obiekt badań po śmierci musi skosztować krwi- w tym przypadku musi jej odmówić._

_To nieopisane cierpienie musi zostać zniesione. Jeśli obiekt wypije krew, będzie w podobnym stanie jak osoba, która umarła mając w organizmie wampirzą krew, jednak po śmierci nie skosztowała jeszcze ludzkiej. Jednakże, ten stan jest nieodwracalny. Nie można znów stać się wampirem. W takim przypadku nim wstanie świt obiekt umrze w powodu zbyt wielu przeciwstawnych współczynników walczących w jego organizmie._

_Okres wysuszenia i bólu jest różny. Często zależy od czasu, jaki obiekt badań przeżył będąc nieśmiertelnym._

XXX

Klaus umierał od pięciu tygodni.

Pięciu przeraźliwych, pozbawionych spokoju tygodni, kiedy mieszkanie Daviny wypełniały wrzaski i desperackie błagania o śmierć. Pięciu tygodni, gdy czarownica siedziała skulona za kanapą, kurczowo obejmując dłońmi kubek herbaty, a i tak go nie wypijała. Pięciu tygodni, gdy szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w tętniącą życiem panoramę Nowego Orleanu za oknem i nuciła pod nosem_ Paranoid_, by nie słyszeć strasznych krzyków z pokoju obok.

XXX

Klaus nie chciał, by wzięcie lekarstwa było jakimś podniosłym i poważnym momentem. Po prostu pewnego dnia wrócił do mieszkania później niż zwykle, a kołnierz jego koszuli zdobiły brunatne plamy krwi. Usiadł ciężko na krześle w kuchni, wyjął z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki fiolkę złotawego płynu i szybkim ruchem wypił zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Zanim Davina zdążyła zareagować, poszedł do swojego pokoju i nie opuszczał go prze dwa dni.

Gdy w końcu odważyła się wejść, już przy przejściu przez próg z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Podrapana tapeta złaziła płatami. Krzesło, a raczej jego połamane części walały się po usłanej pierzem podłodze. Na środku pokoju stało łóżko, po którym walały się poszarpane fragmenty pościeli. Klaus siedział skulony, kurczowo ściskając swoje nadgarstki, jakby chciał powstrzymać się przed wyrządzeniem większych szkód.

-Wyjdź.-wyszeptał, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w okno. Zauważyła, że po jego twarzy obficie spływały krople potu.

-Klaus, potrzebujesz czegoś?

-Powiedziałem: wyjdź!- warknął, odwracając się w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy malowało się coś, czego Davina do tej pory nigdy nie widziała; szaleństwo, rządza, głód.

Przerażona zrobiła pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła jej do głowy. Rzuciła zaklęcie zamykające Klausa jako wampira w pokoju i uciekła. W samą porę. Sekundę potem stał przed nią, milimetry przed framugą drzwi, z wysuniętymi kłami i ciemnymi od głodu oczami.

XXX

Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Jego skóra zbladła, wysuszała i zmarszczyła się. Jedyną osobą, która mogła dać sobie z nim radę był Marcel. Davina nie prosiła o pomoc Pierwotnych. Wątpiła, by chcieli zobaczyć brata w takim stanie.

Przyjaciel przynosił mu jedzenie. Nie zahipnotyzowane dziewczyny, z których mógłby wyssać krew. Prawdziwe posiłki, przygotowywane w kuchni przez czarownicę, która w niezrozumiałej idei zarządziła, że „nowy" Klaus będzie wegetarianinem.

Pierwotny na początku rzucał talerzami, jednak z dnia na dzień miał coraz mniej siły. Tygodniami nie opuszczał swojego kąta, a półmiski z jedzeniem pozostawały nietknięte. Klaus trząsł się w dziwnych drgawkach, które przywodziły Davinie na myśl objawy febry.

Potem przyszły halucynacje.

Czasami zastawała go wpatrującego się pustym wzrokiem w panoramę miasta i szepczącego coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, gdzie często rozpoznawała słowa „Paryż", „Sztokholm" czy „Wiedeń". Kiedy indziej leżał na łóżku, a na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Wpatrywał się wtedy w sufit, mówiąc „Bex, zdejmij tę sukienkę, kreacje z renesansu nigdy do ciebie nie pasowały". Najczęściej jednak rzucał się w swoim więzieniu, wrzeszcząc „giń, Katherine!" lub „dorwę cię, stara wiedźmo". Bywały też momenty, gdy wydawał się najbardziej przytomny, a wtedy siadał na skraju łóżka i chował twarz w dłoniach, powtarzając „Jak mogłem pozwolić ci umrzeć, Care?". W takich momentach Davina obejmowała kolana ramionami, płacząc w ciszy. Miała wrażenie, że cierpienia przyjaciela przeszło również na nią.

Pewnej nocy stanął przy framudze drzwi. Jego błyszczące oczy były jedynymi jasnymi punktami w ciemności okalającej mieszkanie.

-Davina, śpisz?- wyszeptał. To był głupie pytanie. Davina prawie w ogóle nie sypiała.

Pojawiła się przed nim, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się troska.

-Co się dzieje, Klaus? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

-Wyjmij ze skrzynki jej zdjęcie i przynieś mi je. Proszę.

Jego rysy były twarde, a w głosie pobrzmiewała determinacja.

Gdy usiadł z powrotem na łóżku trzymając w dłoni zdjęcie Caroline, wydawał się mniej umęczony, nawet zdobył się na lekki uśmiech dla Daviny. Jednak fotografie nie czynią cudów i kilka godzin później wiedźmę obudziły jego wrzaski bólu. Pogratulowała samej sobie rzucenia na mieszkanie zaklęcia ciszy, w przeciwnym razie sąsiedzi byliby wściekli.

XXX

Gdy minęło sześć tygodni od kiedy Klaus wziął lekarstwo, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Jego kości łamały się, gdy w agonii wyginał się na wszystkie strony. Wbijał paznokcie w ramiona i tors, przyprawiając je o dziesiątki głębokich ran. Dwie pary jego kłów cofnęły się, co wyglądało jakby zęby Klausa, niczym wiertło, wbiły się w jego dziąsła i pięły w górę. Jego wargi non stop zalewała krew. Marcel siłą powstrzymywał Davinę, która nie mogła znieść cierpienia przyjaciela i chciała mu się rzucić na pomoc.

Pewnego dnia przyszła Sophie, przyjaciółka Marcela i Daviny. Podała wiedźmie uspokajające zioła, by ta pierwszy raz od tygodni mogła przespać osiem godzin.

Gdy szósty tydzień dobiegł końca, wrzaski stopniowo zanikły. Z pokoju Klausa dochodziły tylko odgłosy jego ciężkiego, urywanego oddechu i cichych jęków. Zlękniona Davina zajrzała przez szparę w drzwiach i nie zdołała powstrzymać krzyku, gdy zobaczyła jego zakrwawione ciało, bladą, suchą skórę oraz rysujące się pod nią połamane kości.

Zanim uciekła, usłyszała cichy, świszczący szept przyjaciela.

-Zasłużyłem na to, Davino.

XXX

Przyszedł Marcel. Zamknął się z Klausem w pokoju na dobrą godzinę. Gdy wyszedł, zastał Davinę siedzącą z kubkiem herbaty przy stole. Miała podkrążone oczy, skołtunione włosy i lekko drżała. Wampirowi zrobiła się żal młodej dziewczyny.

-Jego gen likantropii przyspieszył gojenie się ran. Pomogłem mu nastawić kości, pewnie już się zarosły. Zostawiłem mu nowe ubrania, poszedł pod prysznic.

Czarownica nieprzytomnie kiwnęła głową. Przemknęło jej prze głowę, iż faktycznie, do pokoju Klausa była dołączona łazienka. Jednak nie spała od trzydziestu pięciu godzin i miała wrażenie, że bolą ją nawet rzęsy.

-Połóż się, w końcu możesz się wyspać.- powiedział Marcel, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Davina wstała i powoli do niego podeszła. Wampir mocno ją przytulił, delikatnie masując plecy.

-Trzymaj się, młoda. Wpadnę jutro.

Czarownica zamknęła za nim drzwi. Poszła do swojego pokoju i położyła się do łóżka, z utęsknieniem wpadając w objęcia Morfeusza.

XXX

Wszystko zakończyło się, gdy minęło sześć tygodni i trzy dni.

Davina wysprzątała całe mieszkanie. Później godzinę siedziała w wannie, rozkoszując się ciepłą wodą. Kiedy po raz pierwszy w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni umalowała się, poczuła przypływ siły. Wszystko wracało do normy.

Nigdy nie była dobra w kuchni, jednak tego dnia spędziła całe popołudnie z determinację szykując kolację. Gdy zbliżała się ósma, na stole był położony nowy obrus i stały tam dwie miski z jedzeniem. Davina ułożyła wypolerowane sztućce. Ostatni raz obrzuciła spojrzeniem swoje dzieło, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech, podeszła do drzwi Klausa i zapukała.

Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Fizycznie wyglądał wciąż tak samo. Jego oczy wydawały się mniej błyszczące, aura pewności siebie zmalała. Jednak był tym samym Klausem, z miedziano-złocistymi loczkami i lekkim zarostem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

-Chodź, przygotowałam kolację.

Mężczyzna niepewnie przekroczył próg. Stanął w salonie.

Davinę po raz pierwszy od tygodni uderzyła świadomość całej tej sytuacji. Klaus przeszedł przez próg, bo zaklęcie go już nie obejmowało. Był śmiertelny.

Klaus stał się człowiekiem.

Starała się ukryć swój szok przed przyjacielem. Usiedli przy stole i w ciszy zabrali się do jedzenia.

Gdy czarownica skończyła, wstała i odłożyła talerz do zlewu. Chciała wziąć naczynie również od Klausa, ale wtedy zobaczyła _ten _wyraz twarzy.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Davina nie była w stanie z niego odczytać. Widziała tylko jego mocno zaciśnięte zęby i rozszerzone, drgające nozdrza.

Łudziła się myśląc, że cokolwiek wróci do normalności. Ona nie istniała.

-Poczułem się głodny po raz pierwszy od tysiąca lat, Davino.-powiedział, przerywając ciszę.- Pierwszy raz potrzebowałem zjeśćprawdziwy posiłek.

Kobieta westchnęła. Podeszła do niego i delikatnie go przytuliła, masując mu ramiona. Czuła pod dłońmi twarde, napięte do granic możliwości mięśni.

Stali tak bardzo długo.

XXX

Poczuła _deja__-vu. _Gdy weszła do kuchni zastała Klausa, wycierającego ręcznikiem wilgotne loczki. Przy drzwiach leżała spakowana torba podróżna, a na jej spodzie stała ozdobna skrzynka. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak po pamiętnej nocy, gdy Klaus zadecydował wziąć lekarstwo.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

-Zwiedzać.-mruknął Klaus, robiąc oględziny wnętrza lodówki.- Przez tysiąc lat robiłem tylko to. Zwiedzałem. Podróżowałem. Odkrywałem wszystkie zakątki świata.

W kuchni na moment zapadła ciężka cisza. Klaus zamknął lodówkę i zapatrzył się na tętniący życiem poranek Nowego Orleanu za oknem. Przypatrywał się ludziom z dziwną nostalgią.

-Chciałbym to zrobić ostatni raz. Po raz ostatni poczuć wyjątkowy, unikalny moment odkrycia czegoś, dotarcia gdzieś.

-Gdzie najpierw?

Klaus uśmiechnął się. Jak zwykle- półgębkiem.

-Paryż. Sztokholm. Wiedeń.

Davina przekrzywiła głowę, gdy zdała sobie, że te miasta coś znaczą. Klaus już kiedyś o nich mówił.

-Ulubione stolice Care.-powiedział, zanim zdążyła zapytać. Aby uniknąć kolejnej chwili milczenia, zabrał się za pałaszowanie płatków z mlekiem.

Pokiwała głową i upiła łyk kawy. Starała się nie myśleć o tym dziwnym poczuciu upływającego czasu i dziwnego, zimnego mrowienia.

To było znajome uczucie tego, że coś się kończy.

XXX

W drodze na lotnisko nic nie mówili. Samochód wypełniał wydobywający się z radia głos wokalisty Pearl Jam, śpiewającego „_I'm still alive_"

XXX

Lotniska zawsze są pełne ludzi, to nie był wyjątek. Jednak Davina nie zauważała śpieszących się i wymijających ich tłumów. Miała wrażenie, że czas zwolnił, torturując ją pożegnaniem, na które nie była gotowa.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i podała Klausowi butelkę pełną jaskrawozielonego płynu.

-Teraz jesteś normalnym wilkołakiem, będziesz przechodził przemiany podczas każdej pełni. Ta mikstura sprawi, że zachowasz wtedy przytomność i trzeźwość umysłu.

Kolejny uśmiech niedocierający do oczu.

-Dziękuję.-powiedział Klaus i schował butelkę do torby podręcznej.- Naprawdę, nie wiesz, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie wszystko, co zrobiłaś.

-Przestań.-mruknęła, siląc się na wymuszony uśmiech.- Mam po prostu nadzieję, że to nie pójdzie na marne.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Klaus…bądź ostrożny.- powiedziała, patrząc się twardo w oczy przyjaciela.- Ludzkie życie jest kruche. Nie igraj z ogniem, dobrze?

Stali w ciszy. Wyspa pośród morza śpieszących się, zabieganych ludzi.

Kilka minut później z głośników dobiegła ich informacja o zbliżającej się odprawie pasażerów lotu 204 do Paryża.

Wpadła w ramiona przyjaciela i przytuliła się do niego tak mocno, jakby był jej jedynym punktem oparcia, zaczepienia z rzeczywistością.

-Nie znoszę pożegnań.-mruknął Klaus.

-Nie zmarnuj tego życia. Obiecaj.-wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

-Obiecuję.-mruknął. Potem wziął swoją torbę i powoli ruszył w stronę miejsca odprawy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał się na nią łagodnie, z lekkim rozbawieniem oraz pogodnym uśmiechem.

Na co dzień tak się nie uśmiechał.

Davinie przemknęło przez głowę, że Klaus jest beznadziejnym kłamcą.

Chwilę potem jego sylwetka rozmazała się w tłumie ludzi. Stała się jedynie czarną plamą w gamie innych barw i kolorów.

Davina ruszyła w stronę parkingu. Dopiero gdy usiadła w samochodzie zorientowała się, że ma policzki mokre od łez.

XXX

Wszystko po kolei straci kolor i kształt. Przedmioty rozmazują się, dźwięki wydają się stłumione, aż przestaje je słyszeć. Dociera do niego tylko bicie jego własnego serca i urywany oddech.

Gdzieś w tym szaleństwie widzi błysk złotych loków czy uśmiechu perłowo białych zębów. Jest taka jasna i lśniąca, jej blada skóra wydaje się błyszczeć i migotać jak diament, a jej oczy przypominają skrzące się odłamki lodu. Jej spojrzenie jest łagodne i kochane, napełnia jego zgorzkniałe, stęsknione serce radością. Ona tu jest. Mruga, próbuje zrozumieć, co ma przed sobą, ale to traci znaczenie. Wszystko przy niej traci znaczenie. Nie potrzebuje żadnych wyjaśnień, czuje jedynie spokój.

Jego suche, spękane od gorączki wargi układają się w pierwszy od wielu lat prawdziwy uśmiech.

-Nareszcie, kochana.


	6. Epilog

„_Istniejemy, póki ktoś o nas pamięta."- _Carlos Ruiz Zafon, „Cień wiatru"

XXX

Klaus nie przeżył nawet pięciu lat.

Po odwiedzeniu Paryża, Wenecji i Sztokholmu wpadł w specyficzne koło- wiele dni bawił się ze starymi przyjaciółmi oraz co noc upijał się do nieprzytomności, by któregoś ranka po prostu wyjechać. Spakować walizki, jechać na lotnisko i polecieć do nowego, pięknego miasta, by spotkać się tam z innymi znajomymi. Tym sposobem koło toczyło się ponad 3 lata.

W pewnym momencie Klaus zaprzestał. Odciął się od wszystkich i zaczął odwiedzać odludne miejsca. Himalaje, północną Norwegię, Egipt, Nową Zelandię. Upijał się w samotności i zaciszu własnego, wynajmowanego mieszkania.

Tego wszystkiego Davina dowiedziała się z jego listów, pocztówek i MMS-ów. Natomiast lekarze powiedzieli jej, że Klaus ostatnie miesiące swojego życia zmagał się z rakiem wątrobowokomórkowym i odmówił leczenia. Umarł samotnie w jakimś nędznym pokoju, odnaleziony przez zaniepokojoną właścicielkę pensjonatu, gdzieś na południu Teksasu.

Wciąż pamięta swoją reakcję. Nie płakała ani nie pytała ich o nic więcej. Zacisnęła pięści, wpatrując się w słoneczny, tętniący życiem poranek za oknem, przyciśnięta świadomością, że nie ma tam już Klausa.

-Kłamliwy skurwysyn, od początku zamierzał się wykończyć.

XXX

Niebo nad cmentarzem w Mystic Falls jest pełne szarych chmur, nie przepuszczających nawet odrobiny błękitu.

Davinę zaskakuje duża ilość zgromadzonych osób. Pojawiło się kilkadziesiąt czarodziejów, wiedźm i wampirów. _Umarł samotnie, a teraz po śmierci jest otoczony masą ludzi_, myśli czarownica. Z grymasem imitującym uśmiech kiwa głową w stronę Marcela i uczepionej jego ramienia Sophie.

Dalej od nich stoi mała grupka. Jest tam Stefan z Eleną, trzymającą za rękę ośmioletnią Mary Ann, Damon, szeryf Forbes, Matt Donovan i Bonnie. Davina wątpi, by większość z nich przyszła tu dla Klausa. Czuje, że robią to, by po raz drugi pożegnać Caroline.

Jednym z punktów testamentu Pierwotnego był pochówek obok niej.

Bonnie odłącza się od swojej grupki i podchodzi do Daviny. Wygląda na bardziej wyniszczoną i wysuszoną niż poprzednio, a na jej młodej twarzy pojawiły się pierwsze zmarszczki.

Witają się i przez chwilę wpatrują się w Pierwotnych, grupkę najbliżej grobu. Przypominają skały- twardzi i imponujący, a od ich postawy bije powaga i siła. Całość tego wizerunku niszczą łzy płynące po policzkach Rebekah, kłócące się z jej niewzruszonym obliczem.

-Znalazłam to wśród materiałów od Klausa.-mówi Bonnie, podając drugiej czarownicy skrawek papieru.-Spotkajmy się po ceremonii, dobrze?

Uśmiecha się i odchodzi, a Davina nabiera całkowitego przekonania, iż dzisiejszy wieczór spędzi upijając się z Bennett nad grobem przyjaciela.

Rozwija pergamin i lekko uśmiecha się pod nosem, gdy widzi nagłówek „Zaklęcie Odkrywające To, Co Niewidzialne Dla Żywych Oczu".

Gdy ceremonia dobiega końca Davina nie jest w stanie zobaczyć, jak piękna trumna z ciemnego, lakierowanego drewna znika pod ziemią. Jej uwagę zajmuje niebo i przerzedzające się chmury. Usilnie stara się nie patrzeć przed siebie, bo ma wrażenie, że załamałaby się i wybuchłaby płaczem na oczach wszystkich.

Niczym zbawienie, delikatna dłoń Bonnie ląduje na jej ramieniu i lekko je masuje. Tak, jak Davina zawsze masowała ramiona Klausa.

Czarownica głośno przełyka ślinę i mruga, odpędzając łzy wraz z wspomnieniami. Po chwili obydwie łapią się za dłonie i wypowiadają po cichu formułę zaklęcia dawno wymarłym językiem.

Pierwsze, co zauważa Davina, to złoty promień słońca, przebijający się przez chmury.

Czarna sylwetka pojawia się na skraju wrzosowiska. Kolory powoli nabierają głębi, a rysy ostrości. Davina mruga, nie wierząc w ten widok. Kilka metrów za grobem stoi Klaus. Wygląda jak ten mężczyzna ze starych fotografii- dobrze zbudowany i zdrowo wyglądający, z poskręcanymi w urocze kędziorki miedzianymi włosami i jasnoniebieskimi oczami pozbawionymi smutku. Wpatruje się przed siebie, ogarnia wzrokiem wrzosowisko, a w pewnym momencie jego oczy lśnią nadzieją.

Nie wydając żadnego szelestu i stąpają lekko, Caroline przemierza łąkę. Jej wesołe, niebieskie oczy utkwione są w Klausie, jakby nie istniało nic innego. Wydaje się być nierealna i eteryczna, jakby latała, a nie chodziła. Przypomina Davinie dym. Na jej twarzy błąka się delikatny, słodki uśmiech.

Podchodzi do Pierwotnego i lekko przykłada swoją dłoń do jego policzka. Czarownica nie jest w stanie pojąć, co się między nimi dzieje, ale jest to coś niezwykle podniosłego. W ich oczach widać nieprzebraną tęsknotę i ten charakterystyczne blask, gdy coś długo szukane wreszcie zostaje odnalezione, a odebrane- odzyskane.

Caroline wpada w ramiona Klausa i chowa się w nich jak mała dziewczynka, chroniąca się w ten sposób przed całym światem. Davina jest w stanie dostrzec, jak wciska twarz w ramię mężczyzny i porusza nozdrzami, wdychając głęboko jego zapach. Na jej twarzy gości wtedy błogi uśmiech. Otwiera oczy i patrzy się prosto na nią, aż czarownica wstrzymuje oddech. Dziewczyna porusza wargami i choć nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku, smagana wiatrem trawa lekko ugina się, a Davina jest w stanie poczuć lekką woń cynamonu i bzu. Wie, co powiedziała Caroline. „Dziękuję".

Czarownica dyskretnie rozgląda się po twarzach zebranych, jednak nie wyrażają one niczego. Ani szoku, ani wzruszenia. Po chwili Davina pojmuje, że oni ich nie widzą.

Kiedy z powrotem patrzy w stronę Klausa i Caroline, złocisty promień słońca przechodzi przez nich. Czarownica mruży i zamyka na moment oczy, a gdy je otwiera, wizji pary już nie ma. Zniknęła w ułamku sekundy. Tak, jakby nigdy nie istniała.

Cisza opada nad wrzosowiskami cmentarza w Mystic Falls jak całun. Zakłóca ją tylko szum wiatru lekko poruszającego kwiatami, które przypominają jasnofioletowe morze.

Davina nagle czuje siłę chwili i tego, jak jest ulotna. Spogląda się na Bonnie, która ze spokojnym uśmiechem i łzami w oczach patrzy na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała para. Czarownica ogarnia wzrokiem również twarze wszystkich zebranych; Elenę, która z biegiem lat stała się modelową amerykańską mamą, a światło błyszczy w jej blond pasemkach. Małą Mary Ann i jej wielkie, brązowe oczy. Stefana patrzącego się na grób starego przyjaciela z nostalgią. Poprzecinaną bruzdami twarz szeryf Forbes. Pobrudzone smarem samochodowym ręce Matta Donovana. Kruczoczarne, sięgające ramion włosy Damona. Delikatną twarz Rebekah, na której wciąż lśniły pionowe ślady łez. Idealnie skrojony, szary garnitur Elijah. Kola, trzymającego ręce w kieszeni i wydającego się być zagubionym.

Wreszcie jej wzrok kieruje się ku grobowi. Lustruje wzrokiem wszystkie złożone tam kwiaty. Jej uwagę przykuwa wiązanka z pięknych, ciemnoczerwonych róż, których kolor robił się ciemniejszy przy brzegach płatków. Nie wiedząc czemu, wydają się Davinie naznaczone krwią.

Tak, jak miłość Klausa do Caroline.


End file.
